Wolfgang Heinrich (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed Nazi Scientist (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Russia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Bob Layton; Brett Breeding; | First = X-Factor Annual #1 | HistoryText = Dr. Wolfgang Heinrich was born in 1932 in East Germany, his father was rumored to be one of the best geneticists working for Adolf Hitler during World War II. In modern times he was hired by the KGB to be part of their project that would seek to determine the x-factor in human DNA that caused mutation so that they could create a breed of super-soldiers for their military with tailor made mutations to suit whatever purposes suited them. To this end, Heinrich would be set up in a state of the art detention facility guarded by the Crimson Dynamo. His experiments included rounding up Russian mutants and experimenting on them in grisly experiments that included dissection. In most cases, Wolfgang would induce them in a brain dead state. When the Soviets would learn of the American group of mutant bounty hunters known as X-Factor, they would bring them into the country to learn their mutant detection and capturing methods. Unknown to them, X-Factor were secretly the original X-Men operating under the guise of mutant hunters to take in mutants and teach them how to control their powers, nor were they aware that a mutant sympathizer within the United States Senate Committee on Mutant Affairs had sent them in to find Wolfgang's prison and shut it down. However, unaware that Wolfgang himself was a mutant as well, X-Factor's mutant natures would be revealed to Heinrich when he would shake hands with X-Factor's leader Scott Summers. Deciding to learn X-Factor's true mission, Wolfgang would have his men capture Bobby Drake and Wolfgang would use his powers to pose as Bobby. Learning of X-Factor's plan, he would follow along and help them break into the prison and then set off the alarm intending to capture and experiment on them. However, X-Factor would be assisted by Iceman who would be rescued and joined by a Russian mutants resistant group known as the Exiles. During the fight, Heinrich would use his powers to make a giant mountain of ice that would ultimately cause the floor under him to break sending him to fall seeming to his death. Surviving, Wolfgang would fly out of Russia for America and would not be seen for some time. It is unknown on whether or not he retained his mutant powers after the events of M-Day. | Powers = * Tactile X-Factor Detection: Heinrich demonstrated that through physical contact, he could determine if the other person was a mutant or not. * Tactile Power Mimicry: Heinrich had the power through physical contact to duplicate the mutant powers of other people. * Tactile Shape Shifting: Upon mimicking another person's powers, he also took on their appearance. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Due to Marvel's sliding time scale, Wolfgang Heinrich's year of birth and his fathers supposed ties to the Nazi party during World War II may be considered topical. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Sensing Category:Germans Category:Scientists